


Wrong Door

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gwen set them up, M/M, thank you Gwen, wrong door au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook accidently ends up on the wrong addres for his date. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

Rook took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before stepping out of his truck into the cold rain. He quickly made his way onto the porch so he wouldn't get too wet. Once away from the cold water, Rook adjusted the white blouse he'd chosen to wear, so it sat just right, before checking the address on more time.

Yes, this was the address the girl he had met at the diner, had given him. Now sure of that fact, Rook knocked on the door.

Normally Rook wouldn't do this sort of thing, but lately he had been feeling homesick and, well... lonely. Not that he didn't get along with the other plumbers on earth, but Rook couldn't help but like something was missing.

Which was why Rook said yes, when the girl he had so pleasantly talked with at the diner, asked if he wanted to go on a date with her.

However when the door finally opened, he didn't see the girl he expected. Instead Rook found himself looking at a brown-haired teenager, with emerald colored eyes and wearing brown pants and a white hoodie.

The guy looked Rook over and raised an eyebrow. "Um... Hi. Can I help you?"

"I..." Rook blinked, now worried that was at the wrong address after all, or worse, that he had been tricked. "I am looking for Gwen Tennyson."

For some reason that seemed to amuse the teen at the door. "Well, you found the 'Tennyson' part, dude. I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben smiled, a friendly smile that Rook liked instantly. "Gwen's my cousin."

"Ah, I see." Rook nodded. "Do you live together then?"

Ben's expression fell. "Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "Why are you looking for Gwen?"

"My name is Rook Blonko." Rook introduced himself. "I met your cousin yesterday at a dinner and am supposed to take her out on a date, this evening."

Ben frowned at that. "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Gwen doesn't live in Bellwoo-" He was cut off by a loud clasp of thunder. Ben grimaced and looked up at the dark sky before looking at Rook again. "Dude, it's freezing out here, do you want to come inside?"

Rook shivered when a particular cold wind went past them. "Yes, please."

 **Ben-10-Omniverse**.

"There," Ben handed Rook a mug of warm chocolate milk, before sitting down at the kitchen table to. "Careful, it's still kinda hot."

"Thank you." Rook smiled taking the mug in both his hands, letting it warm him up. He blew some of the steam away before taking a small sip. His golden eyes widened at the sweet flavor. "Oh," Rook sighed in delight. "That _is_ good."

Ben couldn't help but grin at the Revonnahgander’s expression. His eyes were half-lidded as he drank the chocolate milk, and he even got some on his face. "Your fist time having hot cocoa huh?"

"It is." Rook nodded, putting his mug down and wiping the 'chocolate mustache' away. "I have been stationed on Earth for four months now, and I have not had the time to taste this... 'Hot cocoa.'"

"I'm more of a smoothie guy myself, but chocolate milk is cool too."

At that comment Rook frowned, and looked down at the steam rising from his mug. "The temperature of this beverage is not cold at all."

Ben blinked, not understanding what the guy was talking about. His eyes widened when he finally got what Rook meant. "Dude..." Ben stopped himself from laughing, not wanting to offend the alien. "That was an expression. I meant that I like it too."

"Oh." Rook nodded in understanding. "Forgive me, I am not good at understanding Earth expressions, just yet."

"Noted." Ben leaned back in his chair. "Anyways, Gwen doesn't live in Bellwood. She was visiting from college the other day though." He explained, thinking back to how odd his cousin had acted when she came back from buying lunch. She'd even stopped pestering him about finding a date and moving past the awkward break up he had with his ex. "I wonder why she gave you my address, though."

"Curious indeed."

Ben covered his mouth with his hand to hide a grin. That guy was such a doughnut hole. He looked him over again, watching the expression on Rook's face as he took another sip of his hot cocoa. A very _cute_ doughnut hole. "Hey Rook?"

"Yes Ben?"

"I'm really sorry about your date," Ben mentally prepared himself for his next question. "but if you don't have anything else to do tonight..." he swallowed nervously, no longer able to meet Rook's eyes.” I know this great place in town that sells the best smoothies you can get. If you want to..." What was he doing?! He didn't even know if this guy was bi- "You know try more of Earth's food and all, we can go there together. As a date."

When he looked up again he saw that Rook was still looking at him, a large smile on his face.

"I would love to."


End file.
